Survivor Season 1
by BeckyAnderson
Summary: All Becky wanted to do was go on her band trip with her friends, but instead she got roped into baby sitting with her older sister for a family friend. But then the world ended and now it's up to her to keep her and Clementine safe and sound among new faces and new threats on their quest to reunite with their families. It's not at all as easy as it sounds.
1. The Beginning

Baby sitting was lame and boring and she could think of a million different things she'd rather be doing than to be here. Things like going on the band trip that she was _supposed_ to be on, going to the beach, going to the mall. Really the only good thing about the baby sitting was the kid, Clementine, who was a sweet and innocent little girl who seemed to worship Becky. And honestly the feeling was mutual since Clementine wasn't at all like Travis's little brother, that kid was annoying where as Clementine knew when to let Becky play on her phone without interruption.

But apparently the WiFi didn't get that memo because her phone had cut off in the middle of her Skype session with Travis and Ben. Frustrated, she got up from the couch and approached the front door to see if she could get any signal from outside. As soon as the door opened, however, Sandra seemed to just materialized out of no where and slammed it shut.

"What did I tell you about going outside?!" She yelled. "It's dangerous! You saw what happened earlier!" Her sister gestured to her bandaged arm. "People are going nuts out there," her sister dragged her away from the door and nearly threw her onto the couch. "Why did you open the door?"

Becky looked down at her phone with a sigh. "The signal cut off in the middle of me talking with Travis and Ben, I was trying to find a new signal," she looked back up at Sandra.

"Did you forget that there is a _backyard_?"

"No," Becky scowled. "Look- no one was outside and even if they were I think I can see the difference between normal people and the people that attacked you."

"It doesn't matter if no one was outside, I'm in charge of both you and Clementine," her sister snapped.

"I'm seventeen, Sandra, I don't need you babysitting me," Becky pointed out.

Sandra pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. "Look- I'm tired and I'm not feeling good. Just... just look after Clem for a little while? Please, I'm begging you to stay in the backyard if you go outside."

"We'll stay in the back," she promised.

"Thank you," Sandra gave her sister a half smile in an attempt to patch things up from their argument. When Becky returned the smile, the elder sister made her way up the stairwell with a slight stumble in her step.

It was silent in the house for the next two hours, Clementine had gone out to the tree house to play with her dolls whilst Becky looked at the news on her phone. There wasn't much updates besides the curfew and the instruction for people to stay out of the streets. She was so engrossed in reading an article on the affects the new illness that was going around had on a person that she almost missed Sandra's call.

Her voice sounded like it was in so much pain that Becky was bounding up the stairs in the matter of minutes. Pushing Clem's parents room door open, she saw Sandra hunched over a trash can, red liquid coating the insides. "Sandra, what the hell?!" Becky gaped at her sister in horror before rushing to her side and holding her hair back. "I-I need to call 911," she released a hand and fumbled for her phone.

"Don't," Sandra groaned. "They won't get here in time," she collapsed back onto the bed, blood coating her lips and dribbling down her chin. "I'm pretty sure I'm dying."

"No you're not," Becky told her firmly as she dialed and held the phone up to her ear. She grasped her sisters hand tightly. "You're going to be fine, you hear me?"

 _The number you are trying to reach is no longer available, please try again,_ the cheery voice said in her ear.

"What the fuck, I can't get through to 911?" Becky said in disbelief. "Sandra, where's the keys? I'll drive you to the hospital."

"Becky, _no,_ " Sandra said as firmly as she could. "Get some food and get out of the house. Stay in the tree house until the military or someone else comes along. I don't know what's happening, but I don't want to risk becoming one of those.. those _things_ that attacked me. I don't want to hurt you or Clem." Sandra's bloodshot eyes searched Becky's honey brown ones. "Please, I'm asking you to do this for me."

"I can't just leave you when you're like this!" Becky argued.

"So stay until I go," Sandra sighed. "It won't be long anyway."

"Great, way to be the optimistic sister," Becky said with a roll of her eyes.

Sandra let out a weak laugh. "I'm going to miss you," her voice raw with emotion. "I-I'm so sorry that I was so hard on you, that I insisted you spend time with me instead of going on your band trip. I'm so so sorry."

"Don't be," Becky placed her remaining hand on her sisters forehead, a gentle smile on her face. "We never... we never got to spend a lot of time together. A-and even though I complained the entire time we would, I always enjoyed it. I love you, Sandra," tears blurred her vision as she spoke, her glasses almost pooling. "I don't want you to go thinking that I never loved you."

Sandra smiled weakly and placed a shaky hand to Becky's cheek. "I knew, I've always known," her voice grew fainter before a gasp cut off her words and her hand fell down onto her stomach.

"Sandra?" Becky shook her sister. "Sandra!" With a sob she placed a kiss onto her sisters forehead and wobbled into the hallway. Leaning against the wall she took off her glasses and wiped away the seemingly endless flow of tears. It was minutes before she could compose herself enough to walk towards the stairs, it was seconds before she noticed a second pair of footsteps.

Looking back, she saw Sandra at the doorway with a vacant stare and a low moan emitting from her open mouth. Stumbling backwards in horror, Sandra's gaze caught sight of her and an inhuman garble sounded. With a lurching step, Sandra started her way towards her sister with an increasing speed.

With a scream, Becky ran down the steps and slammed into the wall. She looked around in panic to see what she could use to fend off her sister, or what used to be her sister. Finally she grabbed the edge of the bookshelf and turned it so that it blocked the stair well, then got behind it and pushed it to almost fully block her sister from getting down to the first floor. She heard the thud and Sandra's enraged growls, but she didn't look to see if it fully caged her sister.

Running into the dining room she snatched Clem's book bag off of the table and ran into the kitchen, shoving food and water bottles into it. She almost missed the heavy thud of a body hitting the floor but she caught it with enough time to enter the dining area just in time. She was almost at the sliding door when she caught Sandra's reflection almost right behind her. With a scream, Becky swung the heavy bag around making a direct hit with her undead sister. Sandra hit the kitchen floor with a wet thwack and Becky was out the door and slamming it shut when her sister rose again.

She backed up to the railing, panting heavily as she stared at her sister who stared back from her place by the counter. The two stood like that for a few minutes before Sandra eventually stumbled off further into the house, and only then did Becky relax ever so slightly.

"Becky?" Clem's voice sounded from behind her.

Looking back, Becky gave the girl a shaky smile. "Looks like the tree house is gonna be our home for right now," she joked ever so weakly. It'd have to do until someone did come just as Sandra had said.

For however long that would be.

 **So, this is a rewrite of my first story that I published on this site. I've been wanting to rewrite it for a long time, especially since my writing has improved tremendously since my senior year when I first wrote it. And with the new season of Telltale's Walking Dead game I finally got the motivation to do it. It's going to differ from how I first was initially going to write the story but not too much.**

 **I'm also going to be updating this story a bit more than my Jurassic Park one, this is going to be due to the fact that I don't have to load up a movie and write dialogue for this fic. I mean, I technically don't have to do that with the Jurassic Park fic but I do like having accurate lines and action scenes. So up until the first episode of the show this fic will be based purely off of the game and the choices I did.**

 **Please let me know how you like it so far, I know Lee isn't in this first chapter but one of the things I didn't like about the first copy of this story was that I didn't explore the relationship between Sandra and Becky. But I promise Lee will be in the next chapter, and that chapter should be out within this week, possibly Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	2. Meeting Lee

It felt like they were up in that tree for weeks, the hours stretched on as both Becky and Clementine huddled up in the small compacted hut. They talked, sang and told each others stories to help pass the time but they could only do so much. It was the screams that really made the days go on, the sounds of innocent people whose luck ran out. She tried to sing during those moments, anything to help censor Clementine from this nightmare.

But what felt like weeks was only three days, three long days.

On the dawn of the third day, Becky finally heard what sounded like someone in trouble. A car crash to be more precise, and that either meant more dead people or help. After a quick instruction to Clem to stay inside, she ventured out of the tree house for the first time in days. With shaky legs she ventured over to the fence and pressed her ear up against it, listening intently for any signs of life out there. She wasn't about to jump it if the people were dead.

"HEY OFFICER, ARE YOU DEAD?!" A mans voice called out, panic laced through his words. "HEY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

She closed her eyes and let out a suffering sigh. This idiot was here yelling like he had no idea what he just crashed into. With a grunt she jumped up and grasped the top of the fence and hauled herself over the edge, landing not quite as gracefully as Travis would have but more than Ben would.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS-" the man screamed before a shot gun blast cut through the air. Becky appeared at the edge of the quarry just as the man through the gun down horrified. Suddenly his face turned up towards her and his arms began to wave to catch her attention, which he already had. "HELP! Go get someone! There-There's been a shooting!"

She opened her mouth to holler back but the rustling of nearby branches stopped her. He had already gotten the attention of multiple undead and they were coming to them. She didn't bother to tell him to run, if he was smart he'd get the message, instead she just turned and vaulted herself back over the fence.

She could hear the growls get louder as the dead closed in as she re-entered the tree house. Glancing out the window she saw the man haul himself over the fence, landing with a thud onto the ground. He scooted back till he hit the patio foundation, his gaze fixed solely on the fence. She turned to look at how many of the dead were on the other side, eyes wide at the thought of that many breaking down their only protection against them. But luckily they were saved by someone shooting a couple blocks down, which caused all of the undead to follow that noise.

The man shakily stood up and took a couple of steps towards the middle of the yard. "Hello? Anybody?" He called out, this time more softer than his previous exclamations. He walked towards their tree house, stopping at the tea set. "I'd fill one of those cups up with some bourbon if I could," he said with a slight smile.

Becky stiffled a giggle at that and barely moved back when he looked up at the tree house. "There's no way I'm getting up there, not with this leg," she could hear him mutter. "Anybody up there?" He called up.

Clem gave Becky a look that clearly asked "what do we do?" to which she whispered, "just wait."

"Somebody? YELL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Becky groaned and placed her forehead against the rough wood wall. He really didn't learn his lesson the first time. Peeking back out she saw him opening the sliding glass door.

"Oh god," she whispered in horror. "He's gonna get himself killed by Sandra..."

"What?" Clem squeaked. "We gotta warn him!"

"Where's your walkie?" Becky turned and rummaged through their bags. "The other one is inside the kitchen, maybe he can hear it." The girls held up the radio with triumph and returned to the window of the tree house, only to see that the man had ventured further into the house.

Clem took the radio. "Daddy?" She asked into it.

The man reappeared at the sliding door. "Hello?" His voice rang through their hiding spot.

Becky took the walkie. "You need to be quiet," she warned him.

He walked further into the house, just out of sight though Becky could see his legs. "Are you two okay?" He asked.

Becky smiled softly at the kind gesture. "We're okay. They tried to get us but we're hiding till one of our parents comes home."

"What's your names?"

"I'm Clementine and she's Becky," Clementine answered. "This is my house."

"Hi, Clementine, Becky," the man said. "I'm Lee. How old are you two?"

"Clem's eight, I'm seventeen," Becky answered now.

"And you two are all alone?" Lee sounded horrified at that thought.

"Yes, we don't know where anybody is," Clem said. "How old are you?" The question almost seemed like an afterthought.

"I'm,uh, thirty seven," Lee answered. "Where are your parents?"

"They took a trip and left me with Becky and Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are," Clem answered.

Lee appeared in the kitchen window. "Where are you?"

"We're outside in the tree house, they can't get in," Becky answered.

"That's smart," Lee complimented.

Clem took the radio and propped the door open. "See? Can you see us? We can see you through the window." Both she and Becky waved at the older man. Lee waved back with a growing smile on his face.

Sandra seemed to pop up out of no where, suddenly reminding the two of why they were contacting him in the first place. Clem let out a scream and shut the door whilst Becky crawled through it and clambored down the tree. She wouldn't let Sandra kill anyone, she knew that her sister would have never wanted that.

She didn't notice that Clem had followed her down the tree until the two reached the sliding door. Looking down, she took the hammer out of the small girls grasp and yanked the door open just as Lee reached it with Sandra crawling towards him.

Lee kicked her sister backwards before looking back and snatching the hammer out of her hands. With one hand fending off her ravenous sister, he brought the hammer down on her skull. Flipping them over, he placed his knee against her chest and kept bringing the hammer down until her sister no longer moved.

Lee shakily stood up. "Man," he panted as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Hi there."

Becky moved Clem back away from the blood. "Did you... did you kill it?" She rasped. It felt strange to refer to her sister as an _it_ but this was no longer her sister.

"Yes," Lee answered after a brief pause.

"It's okay," Clem said while looking up at Becky and then Lee. "I think she was a monster."

"I think so too," Lee agreed before leaning down to be face level with the two girls. He was way taller than Becky, him standing at almost six foot two while she was barely five foot six. She was barely two feet taller than Clem. "You two have been all by yourselves through this?"

"Yeah," Becky said as she looked back down at Sandra.

"I want my parents to come home now," Clem added.

"I think that might be a little while, you know?" Lee looked down as he said that.

"O-oh," Clem looked saddened by this news and she turned into Becky's side for comfort.

Lee placed a hand on the two girls arms. "Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you two until then." He looked up at Becky to see what she thought about his offer and let out a relieved sigh when she smiled softly at him.

"What should we do now?" She asked him.

"We need to find help before it gets dark," Lee said firmly.

"Yeah, it's not safe at night," Clem said as she looked outside.

Lee stood up. "You two should grab some stuff, who knows when you'll be able to come back here."

Becky nodded. "We got our bags in the tree house, we just gotta pack some clothes and some memorabilia." Lee gave her a smile and a nod as Clementine ran towards the tree house to get their bags.

"That was you back then by the quarry right?" Lee asked her.

"Yeah, I was there to see if you needed any help," she shrugged. "I bailed when you started yelling and attracting those... things."

He chuckled. "Don't blame you."

She smiled at him, feeling herself relax for the first time in three days. She trusted him, even though he was a total stranger. Well not total, she knew who he was, he had taught her sister down at the University of Georgia. Her sister loved him, even after the whole senator mess, and if Sandra trusted him after all of that so would she.

 **As promised, the next chapter is here. The third one may come out tomorrow, it all depends on how busy I am even though its my day off ;-;**

 **Anyways, please leave me some reviews or pms letting me know how you like the story so far. I love to hear feed back and any thing you want out of the story I'll most likely throw in so long as it doesn't differ too much from my plan. Also for those who are reading this that also reads my Jurassic Park fic, I'll make the effort to work on the next chapter tomorrow as well. I promise I'm not letting that fic go, it's just that this one is easier.**


	3. The Greene Farm

It took the girls less than ten minutes to get their bags together, Becky less than five since all of her stuff was pretty much packed to begin with. But she did grab the family photo that Sandra had tucked into her wallet, it was recent from their last family trip a year ago. She didn't have anything else of Sandra's other than a few pictures on her phone and she wanted something that couldn't get broken easily.

When the girls finished they joined Lee by the back door, Clementine taking both of their hands. "Let's go. Stay close to me," Lee said to them as he opened the sliding door.

Clem broke free of their hands once the three all stood on the porch to face the inside of her house. With a deep breath she shut the door and looked up at them with wide eyes, almost as if she knew that they may never return. Becky took her hand again and led the girl off the porch, Lee limping shortly behind.

"So how bad did you get hurt?" Becky asked as they waited on the side of the house.

"The car rolled off the interstate," Lee told her. "I got hurt bad enough." He looked just passed them and held out a hand, cautioning them to stay back as he approached the gate. Looking back she saw two men trying to push one of the wrecked cars out of the way.

Becky moved to follow only to have Clementine stop. "What's the matter?" She whispered to the younger girl.

"Should we stay?" Clem asked.

"What?"

"I don't want us to sleep in the tree house but I don't know where else we can go. What if our parents come home?"

Becky knelt down to look the small girl in the eyes. "Hey, I'm not leaving you alone here okay? I trust Lee, he's gonna look after us until we see our parents again. Who knows, maybe we'll meet up with our parents at some point." She gave Clem a smile which grew when Clem returned it. "You're not alone, we'll be okay with Lee."

"Okay," Clem said softly, this time following her older friend when she stood and moved towards the gate.

Lee smiled at the two as soon as they approached before turning and pushing open the gate. At the squeal of metal, the two men spun around in fear. "Holy shit!" The youngest exclaimed whilst the eldest let out a plea of "please don't eat us!"

"Relax, we're not going to eat you," Lee said with a roll of his eyes.

The youngest let out a relieved sigh. "For a second there I thought you and the ladies were all gonna give us the chomp," he joked.

Lee wasn't looking to joke around however. "Do you know what the _hell_ this is?"

"Swear," Clem whispered from her place behind Becky's legs.

"No idea," the younger man answered. "I take it you've seen them too?"

"You could say that," Lee said with a nod.

"I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene," the man introduced himself.

"I'm Lee, this is Clementine and Becky," Lee said placing a hand out to gesture to the respective girl.

The elder man, who had remained silent after his plea, knelt down to look at the girls. "I'm Chet," he said with a friendly wave. Clem hid further behind Becky's legs but she gave Chet a smile and a wave while Becky nodded almost shyly.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this," Shawn said with a shake of his head. "How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your daughters out of here and down to my families farm. It should be safer there," he gave them a friendly, trustworthy smile.

"Oh I'm not their dads," Lee was quick to say as Becky looked down at her pale skin with furrowed brows. "I'm...I'm just some guy," he said honestly.

"Some guy?" Shawn repeated with furrowed brows. "They're alone?"

Clementine nodded while Becky looked down at the ground. "Yeah," Lee answered for them.

Shawn nodded, seemingly okay with that answer. "Let's get going. Staying in one place for too long is a mistake."

Lee looked at the girls. "What do you want to do?"

"I..." Clem began to hesitate.

"Them monsters are coming," Chet suddenly broke in. "We gotta go!"

Shawn turned back to the car and placed his hands on it before looking back to Lee. "Lee, quick! Let's go!"

Lee joined him and together the two managed to push the car back a couple of feet but it wasn't enough. At the sight of the two men struggling to push it further, Becky and Clementine both rushed in and helped push it the rest of the way, with no help from Chet of course. The four quickly stood and got to the truck, Shawn climbing in the drivers seat while Becky and Clem claimed the middle seat with Lee taking the passengers. Looking back she saw Chet throw himself in the bed of the truck just as Shawn began to speed off.

"For just some guy," Shawn began with a quick look to Lee, "it seems like you've saved a bunch of lives today."

"Thank you," Lee said with a sigh as he placed his head on the back of his seat.

The drive to the Greene farm was long and uneventful save for the occasional undead wandering on the side of the roads. They reached the drive way once it was nighttime, the corn stalks making Becky shiver at the remembrance of the movie Jeepers Creepers. Shawn pulled to a stop in front of a large two story white house and turned off the car. "We're here," he said with a smile to the trio beside him before exiting the truck.

Lee popped open the passengers door and hopped out, then turned and helped Clementine and Becky out of the vehicle. On the other side Chet and Shawn exchanged a few words before Chet went jogging off into the night. The front door swung open just as Chet left, revealing an elderly man in his late fifties.

"Thank God you're alright," the man said as he descended the steps and hugged Shawn.

"I was worried it'd be bad here too," Shawn said as he returned what could only be his fathers hug.

"Been quiet here the past couple of days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare gone lame but that ain't nothing new."

"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet," Shawn said.

Becky coughed softly and looked up at Lee. 'You here this bullshit?' She mouthed to him. Lee cracked a smile but shook his head in warning.

"Well I'm glad you brought him with you then," the man turned to face Lee and the girls as they slowly walked up. "I see you brought a couple of guests."

"Your boy is a lifesaver," Lee said with a grateful smile to Shawn.

"Glad he could be of help to somebody," the man said in thanks. "So it's just you and your daughters then?" Again, Becky looked down at her skin to which Lee gave her arm a soft slap. Looking up she saw him give her a stern look but she saw him struggling not to smile at her soft sass.

"Oh, not his daughters," Shawn corrected. "He's... well... just some guy who found them alone."

The elder man knelt down. "Honey, do you two know this man?"

"Yes," Clem and Becky answered with no hesitation.

"Well alright," he stood back up. "Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there."

"Yeah, it's not doing so good," Lee grimaced as he looked down at his injury.

"I can help you out," the man turn to look at his son. "Shawn, run on in and check on your sisters. You," he pointed to Lee, "take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have." He walked off into the house while Lee did as instructed, Becky and Clem followed but the two stayed on the top step.

When the father re-emerged he gave the two girls a look accompanied with a shake of his head before attending to Lee. Behind his back Becky stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to hell," he commented as he inspected Lee's leg.

"It's not too bad," Lee said through his painful grimace.

"Tough guy, huh?" The man drawled. "What did you say your name was?"

"It's Lee."

"Nice to meet you, Lee. I'm Hershel Greene," Hershel began wrapping Lee's leg. "How'd this happen?"

"Car accident," Lee answered.

"That so," Hershel said as he looked up at Lee. "Where were you headed? Before the accident?"

"Out of Atlanta."

"The news says to stay."

"Well that was a mistake. We hit a guy, one of those things you've been hearing about, on the road."

"Who were you with? The girls?"

"A police officer, he was giving me a ride."

"Awful nice of him," Hershel commented as he finished up Lee's leg.

"I'm an awful nice guy," Lee said.

"House is full up with mine," Hershel said changing the subject easily. "We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your daughters are welcome to rest there when we're done here." He turned to the girls. "I didn't catch your names earlier, darlin's."

"Clem-Clementine," Clem said softly.

"Becky," Becky answered while placed a comforting hand on Clem's head.

"Can't imagine what you two have been through," Hershel said sympathetically.

"I'm looking after them until I find their parents," Lee said.

Shawn stepped out onto the porch. "Hey dad, so I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm."

"That doesn't seem necessary," Hershel shook his head.

"I don't know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there's some serious..." he looked back at Clementine before turning back and whispering " _SHIT_ hitting the fan." Clem looked up at Becky who let out a sigh, nice censorship Shawn. "I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet."

"Your son is right," Lee agreed. "You're going to want to fortify this place."

"Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn," Hershel was still disagreeing.

"Dad, I'm serious. Lee, come on, tell him what you saw out there, man," Shawn pleaded.

"I got chased by a couple of dead people," Lee said.

Hershel was quiet a moment. "Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is."

"Lee and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning," Shawn suggested. "But we gotta do it, really."

"I already said okay," Hershel said with a shake of his head before addressing Lee. "Well, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow."

"Thanks," Lee said in relief.

"If your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down; you're probably dealing with an infection," Hershel added as he stood up.

"What do we do then?"

"We'll probably just have to shoot you." Lee shot the man a horrified look which Becky and Clem mirrored. "We'll clean it, re-dress it, and you'll be fine," Hershel said once he noticed that his joke didn't quite land.

"Okay, that'd be preferable," Lee said.

"There's blankets and such in the barn," Hershel informed them. "We'll be seeing you three bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way do you think you're headed?"

"Towards Macon, I suppose," Lee answered as he slowly stood up. Hershel didn't respond, he just nodded and walked back into the house and shut the door. "All right then," Lee said before walking over to the girls and leading them towards the barn.

Once in, Lee found three blanket rolls and laid them out on the floor, him being closer to the door with Clem in the middle and Becky on the other side. The three laid out in silence, the snores of one of the other people echoing through the otherwise quiet barn.

"It smells like..." Clem began, her little mind struggling to find a word to describe the smell.

"Shit," both Becky and Lee said at the same time.

"Ugh!" Clem groaned. "That was a swear!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say things like that," Lee quickly tried to make amends.

"No regrets," Becky chuckled. "Nooone at all."

Clem turned and smacked Becky on her hip. "Mom said that you got in trouble for cussing so much."

"Ouch," Becky snickered. "For the record I got in trouble for causing a _disturbance_ with my violin and singing a very... _colorful_ song at the same time."

Lee let out a chuckle. "Alright, both of you should get some shut eye. We've got a full day tomorrow."

"Please, I could if this place didn't seem like the set of Jeepers Creepers and every other horror movie set place in the country," Becky turned her head to look at him. "I'm not sleeping anytime soon."

Lee groaned. "I won't let anything happen to you two, I promise," he looked at Becky. "Nothing will get you in your sleep, so _please_ try to sleep."

The teen huffed but rested her head against the hard pillow. " _Fine_."

 **BAM two chapters in one day, something I haven't done in a long time. Next chapter will contain Kenny, and the Macon crew. The timeline of events are going to be altered somewhat for this fic to work the way I want it to, meaning Rick and the others won't be uniting until about two months into the apocalypse, which also means that Rick is either going to wake up and stay with Morgan to catch his bearings or his coma sleep will last a bit longer.**

 **Let me know which version of that you want to have happen, I don't really think it'd affect the story too much other than having Rick feel more friendship with Morgan later on when they reconnect. But I do want feedback, be it your thoughts and what not.**

 **Next chapter should be out later on tomorrow, depending on how I feel since I gotta be up early tomorrow for work.**


	4. Meeting Kenny

It wasn't the sunlight that woke her up, nor was it Clementine clinging to her arm or Lee's snores. No, her alarm clock was a rooster call and a mans voice saying, "hey, get up." Eyes popping open Becky was greeted with the dusty rafters of the barn and a man with a glorious mustache and hat staring down at them with a friendly smile.

Clem was the first up while both Becky and Lee sat up trying to catch their bearings, while Lee was slowly standing Becky was putting on her glasses that Clem offered to her. "I'm itchy," Clem complained as Becky officially joined the land of the living.

"Same," Becky rasped.

"Well you slept in a barn, little ladies," the man said to them humorlessly. "Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." At that Clem let out a small scream while Becky began slapping at her head to kill any offending bug. "But I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?"

"I'm, uh, not their dad," Lee said awkwardly. "Name's Lee."

"Kenny," the man said not at all phased by Lee's correction. Becky was beginning to wonder if everyone they meet were going to assume they were all one big family.

A small boy leaned in through the barn door suddenly. "Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor an everything!" And just as suddenly as he'd appeared, he was gone and running through the yard.

"We better get going," Kenny said to them as he turned back to face Lee. "Or we'll never hear the end of it." As the three followed him out, he continued talking. "That there was Ken Jr. We call him Duck though."

"Duck?" Lee asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, nothing bothers him, like water off a ducks back, y'know?"

"That's a valuable trait lately," Lee commented.

"No kidding. But frankly I think its because he's dumb as a bag of hammers."

"DAAAAD!" Duck called out from up ahead as he stood beside a sitting woman.

"But he makes up for it with enthusiasm," Kenny added just as they reached the two. "The word is that you three are on your way to Macon."

"My family is from there," Lee said in confirmation.

"Well Macon's on the way, and personally I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to." Kenny looked at Lee for an answer to his unspoken offer.

"I'll see what the girls would like," Lee said.

"Ah, gotta consult the missus' I understand," Kenny smiled knowingly before turning to his family. "Honey, Duck, this here is Lee, and, uh, what are the girls names again?"

"Clementine and Becky," Lee said.

"Clementine and Becky," Kenny repeated.

"Those are very pretty names," Kenny's wife said to the two.

"Thank you," Becky said as Clementine hid behind Becky's legs.

The group was distracted when Shawn came walking up to them. "Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there, so the faster we get that fence up the better."

Duck turned to his mom. "I wanna build a fence!"

"Yeah?" Shawn asked with a smile. "Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break."

"On the tractor?" Duck repeated. At Shawn's nod he grinned. "Cool!"

"Duck and I will hop to it," Shawn said as he and the boy started to walk away.

"I can keep an eye on your little girls," Katjaa said to Lee once Duck was gone. "We can visit."

Becky and Clementine took a seat on the hay bales by Katjaa as Lee went over to talk with Kenny, the three sitting in comfortable silence before Katjaa spoke up. "You two have such pretty hair."

"It gets a lot of tangles in it," Clementine said while Becky nodded in agreement. The two girls hair was different, with them being of separate races, but both were incredibly difficult to deal with. Clem's was a mixture of black and asian textures that made her hair a small little mane, whilst Becky's was a mix of curly and straight hair that resulted in a wild, controllable mess.

"I bet," Katjaa said with a small laugh. "So what grades are you two in?"

"First grade," Clem answered.

"I was a month away from graduating," Becky answered.

Katjaa placed a hand over her mouth before extending it to touch Becky's arm. "We have to hope that things will be back to normal soon. So that you both can continue on with normal lives."

"You three actually look relaxed," Lee's voice cut in.

Katjaa smiled up at him. "Yes, Clem was telling me about first grade and Becky was telling me how she was about to graduate."

"Oh really?" Lee smiled at them. "How was that?"

"Easy," both Becky and Clem said in unison causing Lee to chuckle.

"What were you planning on doing after school, Becky? Pursuing music?" Lee asked.

"Nah, music was really just so I could hang out with my friends more. I wanted to teach history," Becky sighed. "Or be an scientist. One of those two."

Lee looked at her thoughtfully. "I can see you being a teacher, you got a strong no nonsense attitude." At Becky's small laugh he grinned.

Before anything else could be said a loud, blood curdling scream cut through the air from the back of the large house. In a matter of seconds Lee and Kenny were sprinting back there with Hershel not too far behind with the girls following behind him. As Becky rounded the corner she grasped for Clem and pulled her tightly against her side. Kenny and Lee were standing by the tractor, Kenny holding Duck in a vice like grip, all three staring down at the body on the ground being eaten.

Shawn.

Shots rang out, the walkers dropping one by one. Spinning around, they saw Hershel standing there with wide eye. The man ran to his son and croched down, a hand to his neck to feel for a pulse. With his head down, he turned to look at Kenny and Lee. "Get out." He ordered. Getting up and spinning, he shouted "Get the fuck out of here and never come back!"

Kenny looked down."I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Your son is still alive, you don't get to be sorry!" Hershel turned to Lee. "And _you,_ you didn't even try to help!"

"I thought I could help them both," Lee said in soft defense.

"Just look at him! You thought wrong." Hershel turned back to his son. "Please... just go."

Kenny sighed and looked over to Lee. "You've got that ride to Macon if you want it."

Lee looked back at the girls before turning back and nodding. As the six of them made their way to the beat up truck, Becky glanced up at the top floor windows, catching a glimpse of a tear streaked face looking down at her.

Kenny and his family climbed into the car while Lee and the girls got into the bed, silence settling over them as Lee held them close.

 **So, so sorry about not posting this chapter earlier. I was, and still kinda am, conflicted on how I wanted to go about the drug store scene with the characters. I'm still on the fence about who to add and who to place in later on as the seasons go along.**

 **I was also waiting for the final episode for Season three to come out so I can properly plan ahead and map out the time line.**

 **That said, I will never abandon any of my fanfictions, but I do also work full time and it's hard to juggle your free time when you barely get any of it. So all my fanfictions will continue but it'll be at a slow pace. But please stay patient and reviews do go a long way because if I know that y'all are still interested and really love what I put out I will make the effort to put them out faster. So, please, send a little comment on what you want to see happen and or what you like about this story and y'all have a great day. 3**


End file.
